parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman Pan II: Return to Neverland (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's thirty first movie spoof of Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland. Cast: *Peter Pan - Rayman (from Rayman) *Jane Darling - Tooty (from Banjo Kazooie) *Tinker Bell - Cream (from Sonic X) *Captain Hook - Admiral Razorbeard *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs *Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins *Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby *Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles *Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as The Pirates *Octopus - Bulstrode (Thomas and Friends) *Young/Adult Wendy Darling - Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot)/Anita (from 101 Dalmatians) *Edward Darling - Roger (from 101 Dalmatians) *Danny "Daniel" Darling - Peter Sam (from Thomas and Friends) *Nana 2 - Valentina (Batman) Scenes *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 1. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 2. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 3. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 4. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 5. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 6. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 7. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 8. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 9. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 10. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 11. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 12. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 13. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 14. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 15. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 16. *Rayman Pan 2: Return to Neverland Part 17. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 2.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *Saberblk.wav *coolsaber.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Rayman *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Tooty *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Cream *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Admiral Razorbeard *Radar Overseer Guy (+10) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Double Dee *Microsoft Sam as Courage *Radar Overseer Sidney and Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Asterix and Obelix *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Eddy *Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) as Ed *Speakonia Voices as Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons *Radar Overseer Jimmy as Bulstrode *Microsoft Mary as Anita *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Coco Bandicoot *Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) as Peter Sam *Microsoft Mike as Roger *Radar Overseer Abby (+10) as Valentina (from Batman) as Nana II *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as The Narrator Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Rayman *Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) as Tooty *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Cream *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Admiral Razorbeard *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Diego Loquendo V1 as Double Dee *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Courage *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 and Carlos Loquendo V1 as Asterix and Obelix *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Eddy *Juan Loquendo V1 as Ed *Loquendo Voices as Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons *Robert Loquendo V1 as Bulstrode *Soledad Loquendo V2 as Anita *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Coco Bandicoot *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Peter Sam *Carlos Loquendo V2 as Roger *Leonor Loquendo V2 as Valentina *Carlos Loquendo V1 as The Narrator Trivia *Rayman will still have his light blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and when he grabs another one, a yellow one, that has the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he grabs two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Admiral Razorbeard will still have his red lightsaber, that will have the L_SABER.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Double Dee will be wearing Slighty's clothing, but will have a pistol gun throughout the entire movie, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Asterix and Obelix will be wearing The Twins' clothing, and since Asterix will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have fx4.wav, L_SABER.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie, but since Obelix will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Eddy will be wearing Cubby's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Ed will be Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Courage will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons will be wearing pirate clothing, hat, ear-rings, and boots, but will have some pistol guns, and will carry some red lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, L_SABER.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, fx4.wav Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Peter Sam will be pulling a blue and yellow coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoof